garofandomcom-20200223-history
Garo (Anime Armor)/CSoF
Garo '''is the golden Makai Armor that specializes in longsword combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of ''Garo the Golden Knight'' (黄金騎士・牙狼（ガロ） Ōgon Kishi Garo, lit. "Golden Warrior Fanged Wolf") This is the anime version of the Garo armor featured in The Carved Seal of Flames and Divine Flame. The armor was originally held by León Luís, but later to Prince Alfonso San Valiante due to León losing the right to wear the armor. After tragic circumstances, León reclaimed his right to wear the armor again. Description & Characteristics Garo retains much of its design, aesthetics, and attributes from its time during the Heian Period of Japan. In the era of Carved Seal of Flames, the armor had been passed to the San Valiante bloodline, with notable bearers of the armor being León Luís and Prince Alfonso San Valiante. They are first cousins and direct bloodline inheritors to the Garo armor. The armor itself was given to León at birth, making him the true heir to Garo. However, Alfonso is the only person that can wear the armor should León fail to fulfill his duties as a knight. The armor goes through a number of changes during its time at San Valiante due to adapting to the user's heart. Because León often acted upon by his rage, his armor often appears cracked, engulfed in flames, with two strips of cloth that's tied to golden rings. The golden rings can be used for long-range attacks, defense, and ensnaring objects. Due to the fact León still had trouble managing his emotions, he at times risks burning himself out as the flames of his own rage can at times overwhelm him. The other changes of the armor are its golden shine, which is now more prominent like the live-action series. As with the previous era, the bearer of Garo Armor would transform into Lost Soul Beast if he went past its time limit. However, the knight's transformation can be triggered prematurely by having himself forced to submit into his darkest emotion. Like the live-action version, it's a large bestial version of Garo, but in Lèon's case, it was far more powerful and catastrophic than in any versions so far due to empowered by out of control power of his protective seal. Because the said seal often goes haywire due to his rage over his mother's killer, it produces flames that warped his Lost Soul Beast form as soon as he transformed, giving its arms wolf heads and the ability to fire projectile energy that can set objects aflame on impact. Like the original, the only way to stop Garo in this form is by hitting the red triangle sigil on its belt. A strong enough force struck upon the sigil will cause the armor to remove itself from its user. After León lost the right to remain as Garo, Alfonso took the armor and title for himself as he was a worthier knight than León during that time. When Alfonso wore the armor, it had a black and golden stripe cape instead. The armor looked less fearsome and more composed like Alfonso. Upon conquering his inner demons and maturing as a warrior, Lèon reclaimed his armor and title where the armor adapted the same appearance as Alfonso's which symbolize his better mindset. The armor also retains its ability to upgrade its power through temporary spiritual powers. By the era of Spanish Inquisition, Garo now has the access for his Madō steed, Gōten, which has the ability to turn Garoken into a greatsword called '''Garo Zanbaken (牙狼斬馬剣 Garōzanbaken, Fanged-Wolf Horse-Slaying Sword). The events of Divine Flame showcased that Gōten has similar abilities to its live-action counterparts, but its full capabilities not fully explored, likely because León Luís acquired it very recently and only used it against Zem. Weapons & Equipment TBA Variants History TBA Pics Gallery Garo_Raging_Fire_2.png|León Raging Fire Full Body Garo_Raging_Fire.png|León Raging Fire Lost_Soul_Beast_Garo_León.png|Lost Soul Beast JKBKJBKB.jpg Horriblesubs-garo-the-animation-21-720p-mkv snapshot 12-43 2015-03-30 18-26-03.jpg 13454.jpg 1223434.jpg 3215314.jpg DYERED6.png VHJV,VJHV.jpg Alfonso Garo 1.jpg Alfonso Garo 2.jpg Alfonso Garo 4.jpg Flame Old Garo.jpg Garo & Zoro.jpg Lost Soul Beast Flame 1.jpg Lost Soul Beast Flame 2.jpg Raging Garo.jpg Raging Garo Back.jpg Leon Garo Composed version GHK.jpg DF Garo 6.jpg DF Garo 5.jpg DF Garo 4.jpg DF Garo 3.jpg DF Garo 2.jpg DF Garo 1.jpg Garo-Anime.jpg|Promo Art Garo (Anime Old ver).png Garo Anime Raging Flame.jpg|Raging Flame Garo Notes & Trivia *León Luís had red eyes during his time as Garo. *Alfonso San Valiante had blue eyes during his time as Garo. *Their Grandfather had green eyes during his time as Garo. *Garo Rage version parallels Lost Shine Garo in that both aren't the original state of the armor and either required or received some enchantment from the knight's loved ones. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Armor (anime) Category:Makai Armor Category:Golden Armor